covert_reconnaissance_agencyfandomcom-20200214-history
Merci Hawkins
History Early Years Merci was a result of a top-secret government breeding program intended to develop the perfect weapon, the clandestine super-soldier program Project Armageddon. Merci was the only test subject to survive. Merci's biological mother broke her out of the project and left her with Father Rudolpho Hawkins, in the Church of the Sacred Heart in Chicago. Merci eventually escaped from the Church and became a mercenary. Six Pack Merci later became a member of the mercenary group the Wild Pack, later known as the Six Pack. Six Pack was led by the mutant mercenary Cable. Wild Pack was mostly contracted to Mr. Tolliver, an arms dealer and used Cable's orbiting space station, Graymalkin, as a means of teleporting, or "body sliding", in and out of situations. On a mission in Afghanistan, Six Pack learned that Stryfe was in charge of Mr. Tolliver's opium routes and they were contracted to take out the Soviet armored carriers that were in this route's way. After a brief battle, Stryfe and A.D.A.M. Unit Zero teleported away. Merci scrapped the mission, much to the disliking of the team. '' 'C.R.A.' ''TBA. Powers and Abilities Powers Probability Manipulation': Merci is a mutant with the ability to subliminally and psionically initiate random kinetic phenomena that affect probability in her favor by making improbable (but not impossible) things to occur within her line of sight, thus causing her to have "good luck" and her opponents to have "bad luck." This phenomenon can be anything from an enemy's equipment failure to hitting just the right switch with a stray shot to shut down an overloading nuclear reactor. The full extent of her powers is still unknown. This unconsciously controlled talent is triggered when she is in a stressful situation (such as fighting or escaping). This effect constantly emanates from her body at all times and is completely subconscious. However, it is also largely participatory - in order for the luck to take effect, Merci herself must engage in an action whose chance she can affect. For example, if debris falling from the sky was about to hit her in the head, she would still be hurt if she stood still. However, if she tried to avoid them, she would move perfectly to avoid each and every piece about to hit her. In addition, if Merci were to stand before a hail of bullets she would be a bullet-ridden corpse. Instead, she must take action; in attempting to avoid the gunfire, she will miraculously bob and weave just right to avoid every single shot. * ''Enhanced Agility & Reflexes: As a byproduct of her probability abilities, Merci's cerebral cortex emits a current of bio-electric pulses down her spine to instinctively guide her movements during such situations, which has the added effect of augmenting her natural reflexes and agility to near-superhuman levels.'' Weapon Summoning "The Gunner": '''Merci has the ability to store an assortment of guns in different pocket dimensions which she can easily summon them at any time when she requires it. ''Zoopathy: Merci has the ability to summon her two German Shepherds, Query and Echo. These German Shepherds are far from any other normal ones, these German Shepherds have a set of abilities that allow them to survive in combat for a long time.'' * ''Accelerated Healing * Hunting Intuition * Enhanced Tracking * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Bite * Tactical Genius Abilities Olympic Physical Conditioning:' Merci is an Olympic-level athlete and weightlifter. She is in overall exceptional physical condition, with the agility, reflexes, stamina, and speed of a professional or Olympic athlete. ''Master Martial Artist: Merci is skilled in multiple martial arts and several forms of hand-to-hand combat, including Boxing, MMA, and Tae Kwon Do. She is known to be extremely dangerous when fighting from a distance. She is also familiar with a wide range of weaponry.'' Weapons Master: '''Merci's ever-changing arsenal of weaponry includes various automatic and semiautomatic rifles, and an array of handguns. She commonly uses M16 .223 caliber automatic rifles, Sterling Mark 6 9 mm, semiautomatic rifles, 9 mm Browning Llama automatic pistols, .45 caliber automatic frame re-chambered for 9 mm ammunition, and .223 caliber Derringer ''Expert Acrobat:' She is a skilled acrobat capable of performing many difficult feats and matching the feats of the finest human acrobats. ''Master Markswoman: Merci's innate ability to shoot with great unerring accuracy and deadliness borders on superhuman.'' ''Master Assassin: As an assassin, Merci uses her martial arts skills, enhanced agility & reflexes, and marksmanship to assassinate her targets.'' Paraphernalia '''''Weapons Often uses Uzis, assault rifles, shotguns and handguns.